


обжигая холодным взглядом, станешь ядом

by luna_cheshire



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Character Death, Going to Hell, M/M, Post-Canon, which is actually canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фауст попадает в Ад, ну и как же там, в Аду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	обжигая холодным взглядом, станешь ядом

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [how do you like my torture?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252419) by [luna_cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire)



То, что на Земле обходится даром, в Аду может стоить душевного бессмертия.

На Земле они постоянно касаются друг друга на протяжении этих двадцати четырех лет, это привычно как дышать, но в Аду другие правила, и единственное, что позволяет себе Мефистофель — кончиками пальцев ко лбу Фауста; прикосновение жжет раскаленным металлом и наверняка оставляет клеймо; возможно, в глубине продажной души.

На Земле они разговаривают, да что там — дискутируют, сплетничают, _болтают_. В Аду оглушительно шумно, да и тем для разговора маловато (а те, что есть, обсуждать малодушно — как тебе твоя новая пытка? Я изобретал ее все выходные). Они говорят друг другу только самое важное: мой Фауст, — приветствие; а ответ не произносится вслух, но все многочисленные шипящие имени легко прочитать в болезненном изгибе запекшихся губ.

На Земле они путешествуют: Рим и Неаполь, новые континенты, затонувшие континенты, прошлое и будущее. На Земле они слушают музыку: живых композиторов и мертвых, на приемах, концертах, пластинках из прессованного винила, меняют потайком судьбы и смеются по-мальчишески совсем, небрежно, безответственно. В Аду есть только одна музыка — боль, и всего одно путешествие — это боль, и смех получается вполне закономерно, больным; а то, что он все-таки получается, Ад отнять не может (это ли не пытка: смотреть, как он смеется тебе в лицо, губы перекошены в застывшем спазме, по нервным окончаниям скачут черти, теснящиеся как на кончике иголки, в ушах звучат оглушительно стоны и крики и чья-та нелепая мольба, и еще подкуп, как будто у этих бесполезных душ есть, что предложить, и все это вокруг, это душно, навязчиво, невыносимо, это заставляет задыхаться обугленными легкими, а он смеется, идиотично и безответственно, совсем как раньше, смеется, хохочет тебе в лицо; для кого из них эта пытка?)

На Земле они оба были в какой-то эфемерной мере свободны. Впрочем, свобода Ада настолько же эфемерна, и незачем искать ей оправдания.

На Земле один из них двадцать четыре года преданно влюблялся в другого, а тот последующую вечность был обречён отдавать долг. Такая вот пытка; выдумывал все выходные.


End file.
